


Her Safe Haven

by AlexKaye7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddles, Dom Kara Danvers, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Light Dom/sub, Mentions of past self harm, Multiple Orgasms, Panic Attack, Past Domestic Violence, Protective Kara Danvers, Sexual Content, Smut, Some Fluff, Strap-Ons, Sub Lena Luthor, kara is a puppy, veronica is a bitch, who loves her Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKaye7/pseuds/AlexKaye7
Summary: !Warning!Lena has a panic attackMentions of abuse in a Dom/Sub relationship; abuse of power over the Sub and making them feel small
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 188





	Her Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> !Warning!  
> Lena has a panic attack  
> Mentions of abuse in a Dom/Sub relationship; abuse of power over the Sub and making them feel small

It was just any other ordinary day, she had gone about it the same as she always did. Wake up at five, shower and get ready, substitute breakfast with a cup of black coffee, then head to the office for a day filled of meetings with misogynistic, entitled white men in their fifties who think Lena is beneath them, and going over budget reports and upcoming projects. So why was today so different?

One minute she was sitting at her desk going over plans for a new device that will help people with diabetes who can’t afford to get treatment, and the next she was curled in a ball on the floor. Her chest was tight and she felt the overwhelming panic settling over her like the walls were closing in and she had no way out. She had no way out.

*******

_ She felt tears prick her eyes when the whip came down harder than what she was used to. _

_ “Count. I want you to count them.” the deep voice of her Dominant, Veronica, said. _

_ Her arms were tied above her head and her feet spread, each ankle locked in place, a blindfold over her eyes. Her clothes were on the floor in a pile after being ordered to discard them. When Veronica had gotten home, she was in a foul mood. Had instructed Lena to go to their ‘playroom’ and strip. The smaller brunette had complied, but it didn’t seem to satisfy her Dominant enough. _

_ The whip came down again, enticing a squeak from Lena.  _

_ “Count!” _

_ “One.” she gritted out. _

_ Another hit, harder than the other two. _

_ “Two.” _

_ Again. _

_ “Three.”  _

_ She could feel the tears escape her eyes only to be soaked up by the blindfold. _

_ Hit after hit came upon her small body, each one harder than the last until she was crying. _

_ “Pathetic.” Veronica spat in her face. “You are nothing but a weak little nobody and that’s all you’ll ever be.” _

_ Lena didn’t let the harsh words affect her, she had gotten her fair share of them growing up with Lillian as a mother. She thought that this was the end, that the taller woman was done and she’d let Lena down. But she was wrong. The hits kept coming, her entire back and bottom were on fire, she could even feel small trickles of blood making their way down. _

_ “Red!” she shouted, the word slightly choked by tears. _

_ Veronica only laughed. “You’re done when I say you’re done, there are no safewords anymore.” _

_ ‘No safewords?’ the short brunette thought. Having no safewords in a Dominant and Submissive relationship was illegal, the Submissive was always to have a way out of situations they felt uncomfortable or unsafe in, and the Dominant was to stop what they were doing and let the Submissive out of what they were doing when they were said. _

_ “Bu-But that’s illegal.” _

_ Another strike caused her to scream. _

_ “And who’s gonna believe you? You’re a Luthor. There’s no way out for you.” she snarled in her ear, bringing her arm back with the whip. _

*******

That night was when Lena realized her situation. Her Dominant was using their power against her, using it to make her feel weak and small. And it worked. Lena would end up black and blue all over after going into the ‘playroom’ with Veronica. She had tried once to run away, to leave and go to the police, but the Dominant was right. Because of her family, nobody believed the young Luthor. Veronica had beaten her senseless when she found her, it hurt to do anything, even lay down.

But when Lex was arrested after his latest attempt at killing Superman, and Lillian disappeared, Lena got sole ownership of her family’s company, LuthorCorp. She didn’t tell Veronica in fear of the older woman using it to her advantage. After sending word to the lawyers that she’d take the position, she waited until Veronica had to work late and packed what little she was allowed to have, and left. Flew to Metropolis where she attended business school to learn the ropes of the company, it took only two years for her to get her degree. Then she flew across the country and started anew in National City. And even though her face was all over the media, Veronica hadn’t come for her, Lena thought she was finally free.

She had made a promise to herself when she got to National City ten months ago, to stay away from any type of relationship with Dominants unless necessary for business, she shielded herself off from others and focused all of her attention on being the youngest CEO in the world at the age of twenty-four. It had taken a bit longer than she had thought it would to bring the company back up from the ground, Lena renamed it L-Corp, deciding to make it a force for good and let go of any and all relations to the old ways of LuthorCorp.

Lena thought she was fine until she met her.

Kara Danvers. A perky, blonde reporter who seemed to believe in Lena when no one else did; not even herself. The blonde had weaseled her way into the young brunette’s heart and made her feel things she never thought she could again, made her trust again. 

When Kara told Lena that she was Supergirl, the Luthor almost burst out laughing.

_ “You’re not mad?” watery blue eyes met hers and she shook her head. _

_ “No Kara, I’m not mad. I actually already knew,” Kara furrowed her eyebrows. “It’s kind of hard to hide behind a ponytail and glasses, and besides, I’d know those blue eyes anywhere. I’m mostly surprised you trusted me enough to tell me yourself since I’m a Luthor and all. Our family’s don’t really have the best track record…” _

_ Kara shooted closer to her on the couch in Lena’s office, their lunch forgotten, she took Lena’s hands in hers.  _

_ “You know I don’t think you are anything like your family, Lena. You are the furthest thing from being a Luthor, Kal-El knows that too.” Lena looked at their joined hands, avoiding the piercing gaze of the blonde. “Lena, I know people have hurt you in the past, but I swear to you that I never will.” She hooked her finger under Lena’s chin, raising her head until green met blue. “I promise that you will always have me and I will always be here for you when you need me.” _

It was when she got home that day that Lena found herself thinking nonstop about Kara, how her hair looked like the sun, her goofy grin that always made Lena smile, and her big blue eyes that made the brunette feel safe. She knew she shouldn’t, but Lena developed feelings for her best friend, she hid it, of course. Pushing it back down into little boxes because all Dominants were the same, right?

Little did Lena know, she would soon be calling Kara her girlfriend and Dominant. She told Kara very little about her past, but the blonde knew of her bad experiences with previous Dominants. Hell, every time Lena was around Alex after they first met, Kara noticed how her entire body used to tense and she’d hold her breath as if expecting to be struck for doing or saying something. The timid Luthor made Kara want to heal her, to make Lena whole again. The day Kara kissed her, Lena was shaking with her eyes closed and holding her breath.

When Kara asked her about it, Lena apologized profusely, essentially begging Kara not to be mad at her. It broke the Kryptonians heart. The CEO disclosed more about her past that night, never going into full detail, only saying that her past Dom had not used her power well. But Kara knew it was more than that, she could see the faint lines that criss crossed Lena’s back, the small and faint scars that scattered her body, ones that you’d have to actually be looking for to see them.

Some of them were different though, organized in a sense, in one specific spot on her upper right thigh. But, Kara never questioned them because she loved Lena, flaws and all. When they first had sex, Kara had been so gentle with her, Lena almost cried at the fact, especially since Kara’s a Dominant. Since then, they gradually introduced small things into their relationship.

Whips, floggers, canes, and riding crops were out of the question, Kara refused to use anything that would cause harm to Lena and remind her of the past from whence she was still healing. Vibrators and dildos were their favourites to use, and a strap on they had picked out together too, it had a few inserts that went up to about eight inches, but one of their recent purchases was around nine inches and Lena could barely wrap her hand around it, but the brunette loved it. Eventually, Lena had told her she was ready to try restraints and being blindfolded, because she trusted Kara enough to listen if she safeworded and to stop what she was doing. So far they had only used the handcuffs and a silk tie Lena purchased online.

Kara was careful to listen and check in with Lena to make sure she was okay, it made Lena’s heart flutter and her love for the Super grow because she knew she was safe in Kara’s arms.

But right now, right now all Lena wished was for that. To be in her girlfriend's arms, safe and at their apartment. Instead, she was on the floor of her office, tears staining her cheeks and her heart beating so fast it could be mistaken as a hummingbird’s.

She had just gotten off a conference call about funding for a new project when her assistant told her someone was waiting for her, it was weird considering Lena had no other prior meetings scheduled. So imagine her surprise and utter shock when in walked Veronica Sinclair, clad in a revealing red dress that showed off her winding snake tattoo, and a smirk in place at seeing the look on the Luthor’s face.

She had instantly felt her heart speed up at the sight of her ex-Dominant standing in front of her.

“It’s been a long time, Luthor, I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” the sarcasm in her voice had Lena clenching her jaw.

“Not long enough, if you ask me.” she quipped. That seemed to crack her a bit.

“How dare you!” It took every fiber in her being for Lena not to flinch away from her. “I was good to you, treated you fairly, definitely better than anyone else would have!”

Lena gripped her pen until her knuckles turned white. “Treated me fairly? That’s what you call never listening when I said no and the constant beatings for absolutely no reason other than to assert your power over me, to make me feel small and weak?” She scoffed. “Because if it is, I feel sorry for you.”

Her words seemed to shock Veronica as Lena stood, taller than she usually was in her heels. 

“I feel sorry for you because, despite everything you did to me, I still came out the other side and became the CEO of a multi-billion dollar fortune 500 company. I became stronger on my own, I am stronger than you ever will be. And that’s because I don’t pray on making others feel powerless just to make myself feel powerful.” Lena slowly walked around her desk, her face in Veronica’s. “Now leave, before I have you thrown out.” she seethed. The icy exterior Lillian drilled into her, present as ever.

The Dominant didn’t seem to have words, she had come here to make Lena take her back, make her be her Submissive again. The brunette had always been drunk for Veronica’s attention, seeking it out whenever possible, but now...now in front of her stood somebody she didn’t recognize as the quiet Submissive. If she knew any better, Veronica could swear Lena was a Dominant.

Lena smirked at the look on her exes face, but the pride she felt for standing up to her past, vanished the second the doors closed behind the woman. Her facade fell, leaving the brunette to crumble to the ground in a heap of tears as her knees gave out, her entire body shaking and her chest feeling as if it was being crushed. She was curled in a ball on her side when she heard the door open again. 

“Miss Luthor, HR sent-” Jess stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw the state of her usually composed boss. “Miss Luthor?” no response.

Rushing back to her desk, the assistant called the one person she knew that could help, Jess knew that Kara Danvers was Supergirl and that she was dating her boss.

**“Hello?”**

“Miss Danvers,”

**“Yeah, Jess?”**

“I-” she gulped.

**"Jess?"** Kara’s voice was slightly panicked. 

“It’s Miss Luthor.”

**“What happened?!”** Kara looked at her sister, they were at the DEO after a debriefing on their latest arrest. 

“I-I don’t know, I walked into her office and found her on the floor, she’s okay from what I can see but...I knew you were the only one trustworthy enough to help, Supergirl.”

Kara was shocked at hearing her identity being muttered by the assistant, but she cleared her throat. Focusing her hearing, trying to listen for the steady beat she found herself constantly searching for, only to find it erratic and out of rhythm.  **“I’ll be right there, clear her schedule for the next three days and make sure her driver doesn’t come.”** With that, Kara hung up, looked at her sister before turning to the balcony.

“Kara!” Alex grabbed her arm. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, Alex. That was Jess, it’s something with Lena.” the redhead softened at the mention of Lena's name. “I gotta go.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll tell J’onn, go to Lena.”

Kara nodded. Bending her knees, she pushed off the ground and in the sky, directing herself towards the L-Corp building. When she landed, Kara rushed inside to find Lena curled in on herself, clutching her chest with tears running down her face. 

Gingerly, she knelt next to her. “Lena?” she said, softly. “Lena, baby?” she carefully reached her shoulder and Lena flinched under her touch, shattering Kara’s heart. Something must’ve happened for Lena to be acting like this, or someone. “Lena, who was here last? Please, baby, I need you to answer.”

Lena tried, she really tried to respond. But the words got stuck in her throat and she shook her head, turning so her face to the floor.

Kara stood, walking to the door to find Jess outside at her desk. “Jess, who was here last?”

The petite ravenette looked at the logbook. “A Miss Sinclair,” 

The blonde balled her hands into fists _. ‘That bitch!’  _ Kara said to herself.

“Thank you Jess, you can go home for the evening.” With a nod, she shut the door again, going back to her girlfriend. She sat next to her, careful not to touch her until she was in Lena’s line of sight. “Lena,” 

She could hear Kara calling to her, trying to get her attention but all Lena could think about was her confrontation with Veronica. The steel, black eyes that had stared back at her, that haunted the nightmares that she used to wake up screaming too, covered in sweat and crying. It had taken the woman almost three years to come to see Lena; three years. What had she been doing that whole time? Did she have another Submissive? Another girl to torment and belittle? Or had she planned this? On showing up and once again breaking Lena so she was the scared girl under Veronica's control?

When Kara’s hand touched her shoulder again, Lena forced herself to look up. Concerned blue eyes looked back at her and she leaned into her touch, her warmth. The blonde moved so she was sitting by Lena’s head, gently lifting it to lay on her lap as she ran her fingers through Lena’s long and dark tresses, whispering.

“I got you, Lena, I got you.”

The safety of being in Kara’s embrace made the brunette’s tears turn to small whimpers and her shaking body to stop, Lena closed her eyes, telling herself to stop acting like such a baby.

_ Lillian’s sneer at the young girl made Lena shrink away. “Luthor’s do not cry, Lena. If you are to be one, you must stop acting like a baby.” _

Sniffling, she cleared her throat. “I’m sorry.” her voice was barely a whisper, sounding small and weak.

The blonde’s brow furrowed. “What are you sorry for?” her fingers brushed the hair off Lena’s forehead.

“For being such a baby, I-I shouldn’t-”

“No, Lena, you need to stop that.” Instantly, she shut her mouth, Kara’s Dominant tone accidentally coming out. “I didn’t mean it like that, you have got to stop blaming yourself for acting this way. Everyone breaks down, you don’t ever have to apologize for crying, not with me.”

It made the Luthor’s heart ache. Every lesson she had been taught as a child by Lillian, every scrutinizing comment and name said to her, faded away from her. She curled further into the Super when Kara lifted so she was sitting in her lap instead of the floor, her head laying on the insignia on her chest with Kara’s strong arms holding her close. As Lena laid her head down she exhaled, her shoulders fell and her muscles relaxed, her ear positioned over the blonde’s heart to hear her heartbeat, her finger tracing the ‘S’.

They sat like that, Kara holding Lena in her lap with her arms wrapped tightly around the woman, one hand drawing patterns into the side of her thigh with a finger and the other went back to running through her hair, occasionally placing a kiss on Lena’s forehead. The brunette let herself surrender to the touch of her Dominant, no, her girlfriend. Kara didn’t see Lena as just a piece of property to punish and have her way with like Veronica did, Kara saw Lena as an equal. Someone allowed to have opinions and to voice her thoughts instead of keeping them in, to be able to say no.

After a while, Kara broke the silence. “Why don’t we go home, yeah?” 

Lena nodded. “Yeah.”

Gracefully, Kara stood with Lena still in her arms, grabbed her bag and walked to the balcony before pushing off into the sky. Lena clutched to her, her arms tightening and her head burrowed in the crook of Kara’s neck, her fear of flying ever still present even if she knew the blonde would never drop her. When they landed Lena didn’t let go and Kara chuckled a little.

“I’m gonna make you some tea, then we’re going to talk about what happened.” Lena knew it wasn’t necessarily an order, but she also knew it was time for Kara to know everything, even if it brought back demons she had long since buried.

“Okay, can I change first?” Kara put her down, going to the kitchen as Lena headed for the bedroom. 

Her blazer and pencil skirt discarded as soon as she stepped inside, her blouse soon to follow, as well as her stockings, her heels having already been taken off at Kara’s insistence as soon as they walked in from the balcony. She walked to the bathroom after she was dressed to wipe her makeup off and put her glasses on to give her eyes a rest. She didn’t wear contacts, but since she looks at spreadsheets and a computer screen all day, her optometrist advised some lenses so her eyes didn’t have to work so hard.

After running a brush through her hair a couple of times, she left her room to find Kara setting a steaming cup onto the coffee table, her super suit gone and in its place, the clothes Kara had worn to work that day. A pair of brown corridor slacks and a white button-down, her hair pulled into a ponytail and her glasses folded on the kitchen counter.

When the blonde saw her, she smiled. Kara always loved seeing Lena out of her badass CEO clothes, though they were hot, she knew Lena preferred pajama shorts and her oversized MIT sweater. The glasses had come as quite a shock to Kara when she first saw Lena wear them. The thick black frames were perched on her nose and her makeup was gone, this was what Kara called, soft Lena.

The brunette patted over and sat down, bringing her knees to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on top. She scooted closer to Kara’s side when the blonde sat down, her arm slinging over her shoulders as Lena wanted to be close as she explained everything.

“So, start from the beginning.”

Lena took a deep breath.

“I met Veronica my last year at MIT, she was this badass girl who didn’t take shit from people and carried herself with such confidence that I couldn't help but be drawn to. When she showed an interest in me, I immediately accepted her offer to be her Submissive. I was so desperate for attention back then, that I was to blind to see her true intentions.” She paused, forcing the images of her laughing at something Veronica had said, her charming self luring Lena in like she was prey.

“It wasn’t until months later that I noticed things. It was little at first, a punishment lasting longer than usual, being told to wear nothing but what she picked out, then she started monitoring my conversations with other people. When she got home one night after a long workday, she ordered me to go to what she called her ‘playroom’. I was to strip and wait for further instructions.” Lena let out a shaky breath.

"She tied my hands above my head so tightly that the bindings dug in, my legs were separated and cuffed as well and she blindfolded me so I couldn’t see what she was doing or where she was. Veronica has always been a sucker for pain with her pleasure, taking pride in inflicting it upon you as she gave you what you wanted, but what she did that night…” the tears that had formed in her eyes fell. “When the strikes from the whip got harder and harder each time, I could feel blood start trickling down my back, but when I said the safeword, she laughed. Said there were no safewords with her and if I ever told someone they would never believe me because I was a Luthor, that there was no way out for me.”

Kara tightened her arm that was around Lena’s shoulders. Not giving your Submissive a way out from any situation was illegal, they were always to have a way out when needed. 

“It got way worse after that. Punishments after she’d get home, turned into straight beatings, never listening when I’d say ‘no’ to something, she abused her power as a Dominant. Wanted me to feel small and weak, to depend on her for everything. I finally got away after my brother was arrested and my mother disappeared, the company lawyers had sent me papers that stated I was the sole caretaker of LuthorCorp and that if I didn’t accept it was to go to neighbouring businesses. It was my one-way ticket away from Veronica, so I jumped at it. I waited until she was gone and packed my things and left.”

Lena wiped the tears off her face. “That was almost 3 years ago. I moved back home to Metropolis and started rebuilding my family’s company from the shambles Lex left it in, dealt with the misogynistic and sexist board members who thought I was unfit to run it because I was so young, and I swore off any and all relationships that didn’t pertain to business. I worked my ass off, but when Lex escaped and went on his hunt for Superman again, I decided to move my company across the country and away from the legacy that followed me.” She pulled back from Kara’s hug, looking her in the eyes. “That’s when I met you.”

Kara was so pissed, she could demolish an entire building, but she stayed calm and clenched her hand into a fist. Lena noticed the tick in her jaw, could hear the slight grinding of her teeth and how her knuckles turned white. She grabbed the blonde’s hand, forcing her to breathe and look over at her.

“I met you and everything changed, you made me realize not all Dominants are the same, you weaseled your way into my heart when I thought it was impossible. Yes, it still surprises me that you love me, and yes, I’m going to doubt it, but that’s how I am. Lillian didn’t exactly welcome me with open arms when I was a child, Lionel was an abusive drunk that I hid from most, if not, all the time, and Lex…Lex manipulated me from day one. But you,” she smiled. “You, Kara Danvers, made me feel like an equal instead of a piece of property, you made me want to try again. You were my hero.”

The anger dissipated, her jaw and fist unclenched and she felt herself smile as she looked at the beauty next to her. Emerald green eyes that were shiny from the tears she had shed, her dark brown hair flowed down her shoulders, the freckles on her cheeks visible without her makeup, and her pink lips that were being nibbled on; she was perfect.

“I do love you, and I’ll tell you every day all day until you start to believe it.” She pulled Lena into a hug, nuzzling her nose into vanilla and jasmine scented hair. “When I asked Jess-”

“Veronica showed up and told her that she wanted to see me, whether it was to scare me or make me come back to her, I don’t know. But I did finally stand up to her. She tried to justify that she had treated me fairly, I told her that what she had done was anything but and that I felt sorry for her that she saw it that way. But as soon as she left, something cracked, memories I had long since buried came back and it was all too much. My chest felt like it was being crushed and I couldn’t catch my breath.” she looked down at her hands. “I’m sorry for flinching away from you, I-I didn’t mean too and I promise I’m not scared of you.”

Kara only smiled, her hand cupped Lena’s cheek. “I know, it’s okay.”

Before Lena could protest, say that it wasn’t okay and she should have known it was Kara, the blonde kissed her. Pink lips moved against hers, soft at first, wanting to show Lena how much she was loved. Though, when Lena bit her bottom lip with a small smile on her lips, Kara pressed harder, ran her hand to the back of Lena’s neck and the other to her hip so Lena could straddle her lap. She licked at the brunette’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, and plunged her tongue into her mouth when she got it. 

Lena again surrendered to the touch of Kara. Her arms wrapped around her shoulders, trying to pull her closer, her fingers playing with the small hairs on the back of her neck. Kara moved her hands to her hips, pressing so Lena was grinding against her, and a gasp left the woman that was followed by a whine. The memories forgotten and the need for oxygen no longer registers. Lena trails her hands down Kara’s, over her biceps to her abs then back up to start unbuttoning her shirt when a hand stops her. She pulled back and opens her eyes to be met with blue orbs staring back at her, a question in them.

“Are you sure? I don’t want-”

Lena nodded her head frivolously before interrupting her. “I’m sure,” she pressed a soft kiss to those pink lips. “Help me forget her, Kara.”

At the request, Kara lunged forward, reconnecting their lips in a heated and rushed kiss, her tongue plunging back into Lena’s mouth as her hands slipped under the hem of her sweater. She’s met with smooth skin, the warmth causing the brunette to shiver and they both moan.

“Take it off.” Lena pants.

Soon enough, both her sweater and bra are on the floor, her glasses set on the table. Kara had her pressed flush against her body while grinding down on her, seeking friction where she needed it the most, a whimper escaping. The blonde smirked into the kiss, one hand moving back to her hips and the other cups her right breast, enticing a moan from the withering brunette as she rolled the nipple between her fingers making Lena arch her back. Snaking the hand on Lena’s hip, Kara trailed down further to the hem of her shorts, playing with the waistband.

Lena tangled her hands into the sun-kissed blonde hair, thankful to the yellow sun for making her girlfriend impenetrable, as she tugged hard. Kara slipped her hand beneath the waistband of the flimsy fabric, running her fingers over Lena’s cover sex, she’s met with a moan as her fingers glide over the soaked panties she finds. 

“You’re so wet, babygirl.” Kara's voice was husky.

Lena shivered at the pet name. “It’s all for you, darling.” Kara ran her fingers back over the soaking patch, the brunette biting her lip. “Stop teasing, please…”

Not wanting to keep Lena waiting, and to reward her for being so open about her past, Kara pushed the tiny fabric aside, gliding her middle finger through her glistening slit until she found what she was looking for. As soon as her finger touched the bundle of nerves, Lena’s hips jerk, and she moans loudly, the blonde smirks again.

“Somebody’s sensitive…” Lena whines. “Patience, baby, I’ll get you there.” She placed a kiss on her flushed cheek and Lena relaxed. “Good girl.” Another shiver runs down the brunette’s back, the praise making her even wetter.

Kara drew lazy circles over Lena’s clit, increasing the pressure here and there, which caused the brunette’s hips to jerk and a whine escape her throat. The Super knows that Lena just wanted her to thrust her fingers inside of her, but Kara wanted this to last, wanted to make Lena feel like she’s never felt before. So, when she finally pushed harder on her clit, Lena came with a high-pitched moan, her head thrown back as her body shook through the waves of pleasure. She slumped forward, her head resting on Kara’s shoulder as the last waves dissipate when Lena realized what she did, she came without permission.

“I-I’m sorry, Kara.” she lifts her head. “I didn’t mean to, I swear-”

Kara cupped her cheek, a smile on her face where Lena expected anger. “It’s okay, you don’t need my permission to come tonight. Alright?” 

_ ‘Oh god.’  _ Lena said to herself.

Lena doesn’t need permission to come. This is a first for her and she couldn’t help but gape at the smiling blonde.

“You heard me, little one,” Kara runs her fingers back through the drenched slit to her entrance. Without warning, she shoved two fingers inside, instantly sending Lena into another orgasm. “You can come whenever you want to.” 

*******

By the time Kara gets her to their bedroom, Lena had been through three orgasms in total, her body still shaking as she’s laid on the bed. She groans at the loss of warmth that Kara’s arms brought her and the blonde chuckled.

“I’ll be right back, little one. Which one do you want?” she’s asking about which insert Lena wants for the harness.

Even knowing her body was going to completely protest any and all movement tomorrow, Lena smiled. “The nine, darling.”

Kara doesn’t know why it catches her by surprise, but it did. She knows Lena is tired, but also knows she’s going to keep going for as long as she can. Kara kisses her forehead. “Alright, be right back.”

Lena’s on her back when Kara walks back in, harness strapped to her thighs and their nine inched, dark blue, dildo secured in the o-ring. It was thicker than their other ones and the brunette physically felt her mouth start to water, the sight causing her breath to hitch. Kara sauntered towards her slowly, drawing out Lena’s desire for her. She crawls up the bed, over her girls’ body till her lips brush Lena’s.

“You want it?” she whispered.

Lena nodded.

“Use your words, baby girl.”

Lena bit her lip, moaning. “Yes, I want it, I want you.”

The Super smiles before pressing a lingering kiss to her lips as she rubbed the tip through her soaking folds, making sure it’s lubricated enough before she eases it in. She’s almost halfway in when Lena’s breath gets caught in her throat and Kara pulled back, watching as her eyes squeeze shut tightly and she harshly bit her lip as if she’s forcing herself not to say something.

“Lena, do you need me to stop?” green eyes shot open. 

“No,” she was breathless. “Just...Just give me a second, it’s a lot.” 

Kara froze, her hips staying still as she lets Lena get accustomed to the thickness, though they bought it, they haven’t used the nine inched very often because it was bigger than the other toys they’ve used. A minute or two later, Lena nods her head.

“You can move.” Kara hesitated, unsure if they should continue or if she should get a smaller dildo, but Lena cupped her face. “I’m okay, Kara. It’s a lot but I’m good now, I’ll safeword if I need you to stop.”

Kara nods slowly. “Okay,” 

Lena brings the blonde’s face down to hers and Kara moved her hips forward, sinking more of the dildo into Lena’s core. The stretch burns but Lena knows that once she’s fully in it’ll feel absolutely amazing, but when Kara bottoms out and her hips shift accidentally, Lena’s eyes widen.

“Yellow!” Kara stills, cursing herself for losing balance on her arms and causing her hips to move. Yellow doesn’t mean stop, it just means slow down and give her a second to adjust.

Taking a deep breath, Lena holds it, before slowly letting it out, trying to calm her breathing, the shock from the shift had hurt but it had also felt good. The girth was more than she was used to but the tip had hit her front wall perfectly, and she wanted Kara to do it again. When she was fully adjusted, she smiled, moving her hips up.

“Lena…”

“I’m okay, it was an accident. But if you don’t start moving, what will happen to you won’t be.” 

Kara laughed, shaking her head. “As you wish, baby girl.”

Chills ran down her spine as Kara slowly eases out before slamming back in. “Yes!” The brunette moaned, breathless once again. “Just like that, just like that.” 

The blonde smirks, knowing that the position they were in was perfect for hitting the spot on Lena’s front wall that drove her crazy, pulling back out she rammed back in again, enticing a loud moan from her girl. She set a rhythm, easing out slowly before thrusting back in, hitting Lena’s g-spot just right that the younger woman is coming again in minutes as she shouts Kara’s name.

But Kara doesn’t stop there, she continues her assault on Lena, determined to make the memory of Veronica disappear from her mind, and judging from the pleasure-filled moans coming from beneath her, Lena didn’t seem to mind. Her lips attach to the milky white canvas of Lena’s neck, sucking and nipping until the skin is red and she knew a mark would be there in the morning.

“Harder.” Lena grabbed her shoulders, pulling Kara closer.

Following her words, Kara hooked her arms under Lena’s, to her back, and grabbed her shoulders, increasing the force of her thrusts. Lena shouted, her body that of pure ecstasy as yet another orgasm flows through her. “Don’t stop, faster.” she mumbled, knowing Kara’d hear her.

Kara fucked her faster, sending her into another orgasm as her last one ended and she came with a scream, her nails digging into the impenetrable skin on Kara’s back. The blonde slows herself, helping Lena ride it out, prolonging her orgasm until she feels Lena’s grip loosen. She taps Kara’s on the shoulder, her body spent.

“One more, baby.” Kara hasn’t even come yet, although she was always more of a giver than a receiver, she’d rather give and give and give to Lena, not expecting or caring if she got pleasure in return. Lena let out a small whine, unsure if she could handle it, but nods nonetheless. “I’ll go slow.”

With that, Kara captured her lips as her hips slowly start moving in and out again, Lena pulled so Kara was completely on top of her, their breasts touching. The sensuality of their movements, synced together, their foreheads resting against one another. Lena held her close, feeling the warmth of her skin as Kara makes love to her like she’s never felt before. Their previous escapades were rushed, Kara wanting to give Lena nothing but pleasure and to make her come, but now…now was different. They moved together, Kara holding the back of Lena’s neck as they looked at each other. 

The blonde could tell Lena was getting close again, her orgasm gradually building, she nuzzled into the side of her head and brought her mouth next to Lena’s ear.

“Let go, little one. Come for me, baby girl.” With that, Lena let go one last time. 

This one was more intense than any of the others, the pleasure making itself known all over her body from the top of her head to the tips of her toes as they curled, her mouth open as a loud moan left her. Kara helped her ride it out again, her hips moving until she felt a tap on her shoulder again.

“Red,” the word was said on an exhale. “I ca...I can’t, no more.” 

Kara stopped, raising her head to see a pure fucked out and blissed look on Lena’s face. She smiled. “You did so good, baby.” She kissed limp lips that spread in their own smile. “So good.”

“Did you even come?” Lena asked, her voice hoarse from screaming and her eyes closed. 

Kara shook her head. “No, tonight was all about you.”

Green eyes opened. “Kara…”

“It’s okay, Lena. Really. Plus, you know I’m more of a giver. Tonight was about you.” She placed a lingering kiss on her lips before carefully pulling out.

Lena winced a bit as the dildo left her very sensitive center, Kara had made her come seven times and it was the best experience ever. It made her forget her past, her mind now only filled with Kara. As much as she wanted to return the favour to Kara, despite her saying she doesn’t need it, she couldn’t move a muscle. She tried to roll on her side only to groan as her limbs protested. The weight next to her disappears and she whimpered, Kara rushed back to her after putting the strap-on on the counter in the bathroom to clean.

“Hey, I’m right here baby. I’m gonna run you a bath, okay?”

“I have work tomorrow,” Lena replied, hoping her words were coherent.

Kara chuckled. “I told Jess to clear your schedule for the next few days, but I’m pretty sure she cleared it for a week.” Lena groans her displeasure at her assistant having seen her earlier, the woman really needed a raise. “I’ll be right back.”

Lena hears the water turn on as Kara filled the tub with almost steaming hot water, knowing Lena liked it that way and it’ll help her aching body, adding some vanilla and jasmine scented essential oils and a little bubble bath. She heard the sink turn on and off in the span of five seconds before watching Kara walk back through the room to their closet with the strap-on in her hand. When she walks back out she comes over to the basically limp Luthor on the bed.

“Fuzzy pants and a t-shirt or shorts and a sweater tonight?” 

Lena feels a smile form on her face at Kara taking care of her. “Shorts and a sweater,” She hid her smirk, it’ll make it easier for Kara in the morning. “But I can-”

Hands appear on her shoulders, pushing her back down. “No, you lay there until I come back for you, got it?” The authority in Kara’s voice sends another shock of arousal through her and she nods.

Not three minutes later, Kara is returning after putting their clothes in the bathroom, turning off and checking the water, and grabbing a glass of wine with grapes for Lena. She doesn’t wait for the brunette to tell her she can walk, even though Lena is pretty sure she can’t, picked her up in her arms and carried her to the bathroom. Stepping into the water, she gently lowered herself and Lena, the latter closing her eyes and moaning at the feel of the hot water.

Kara leaned against the back of the tub, Lena between her legs with her back to Kara’s front, the blonde’s arms circling her waist as Lena rests her head back on her shoulder. The aroma from the oils and bubble bath fill the air as the water soothes Lena’s body, she’d usually opt for a quick shower first to wipe off the come and sweat before getting in the bath but she doesn’t care. Kara rubbed her stomach before moving down to her thighs, softly massaging them which entices another small moan from the brunette making Kara smirk.

“I brought you some grapes and wine, I know they’re basically the same thing but it was the only thing you had that I knew you’d eat right now that wasn’t junk food.” 

Lena giggled. “You’re right,” she reached for the glass on the side, bringing it to her lips and taking a more than normal-sized sip. “Mmm, you chose the good stuff.”

“My baby girl deserves the best and only the best,” Lena shivers at the pet name. “Just relax, drink your wine and eat your grapes then we’ll get in bed and watch a movie, yeah?”

A content sigh leaves her mouth, Lena didn’t think she could love this woman anymore but once again, Kara proved her wrong. “Yeah.”

The idea of someone taking care of her used to appall Lena, the Luthor’s having taught her she didn’t need anybody but herself in life. The last person to have taken care of her in a way like this was her birth mother right before she died, she figured she’d be alone forever after Veronica but then Kara came along. Brought love and light back into the brunette’s life, people who cared about her and didn’t judge based on what Lena’s last name was, although Alex was apprehensive at first. The redhead now saw Lena as nothing more than a little sister, they bickered and bantered at each other all the time and Lena couldn’t remember the last time someone put that much effort into trying to make her laugh; besides Kara of course.

The duo bonded over their love for science, gushing over every new innovation Lena would come up with that would help improve the medical field as well. Their shared high tolerance for alcohol was just a plus. They constantly tried to out-drink each other but it would always end with Kara and Maggie prying the glasses from their hands, the latter hauling a very drunk Alex out the door and Kara carrying a giggling Lena to bed only to pick her back up and take her to the bathroom so she could throw it all up.

Kara gently washed Lena’s body, using a soft cloth to wipe between her legs, making Lena hiss at the contact on her sensitive center, but she nodded her head when Kara asked if she was okay. She rubbed her shoulders, washed her hair, and held her while telling Lena to relax and drink her wine, occasionally feeding her a grape which made Lena giggle every time. When she was finished, Kara drained the water, wrapped Lena in a fluffy towel and lifted her out, settling her on the toilet to dry her off.

“Kara, I can do this myself, you know?” a teasing tone in her voice.

The Super smiled. “I know, I just like to instead. Now shush and let me take care of you, little one.” She helped Lena into a new pair of panties and her shorts before moving to wrap her dripping hair up and pull the sweater over her head. “Socks?”

Lena shook her head. She had never been able to sleep when she wore socks to bed, they either ended up tangled in the sheets or she tossed and turned until she’d take them off.

Kara gently rubbed the towel through her hair, hoping to dry as much as she could, then dressed and threw their towels in the hamper. She picked Lena back up, making her giggle again as she held on tightly while Kara walked back to the bed, setting her on new sheets.

“When did you…” the raised eyebrow told Lena she had done it some time while Lena was brushing her hair. She shook her head with a smile. “I know you’re hungry, so I’ll order some pizza.” The blonde perked up, making Lena laugh. “Go clean up the bathroom and I’ll choose a movie.” she rolled her eyes at Kara’s apprehensive look before adding. “Nothing boring, I promise.”

By the time the pizza arrived, Lena had picked Miss Congeniality, indulging Kara’s obsession with Sandra Bullock, and Kara had brought in plates and napkins with some soda since wine didn’t really go with Pizza. They laid on the bed, over the covers as to not get sauce everywhere, and ate with their legs crossed and their knees touching. When they finished, Kara used her superspeed to take the trash to the kitchen while Lena brushed her teeth and pulled the blankets down. 

As Lena laid down, she couldn’t help but wish this would never end. She was wrapped in Kara’s arms before she knew it, snuggling so her nose was in the blonde’s neck and her hand rested on her chest, Kara’s arm around her waist. She felt the safest she’d ever felt in her whole life, her very own safe haven. The events from today were forgotten, knowing from now on that whenever Lena needed her, Kara would be there.

“What are you thinking about?”

Lena smiled. “You, how happy and safe you make me feel.”

Kara pulled her closer. “And I always will.” she kissed the top of Lena’s head. “I love you, Lena.”

“I love you too, Kara.”

They cuddled together until Kara heard Lena’s heart slow to a steady beat, indicating she was asleep, she closed her eyes listening as she too fell asleep, the sound of Lena’s steady heartbeat in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Update:  
> Y'all might just get that second chapter, I don't know when I'll post it but I have something in mind for it. Thank you so much for all the reads and comments!  
> ~AKaye


End file.
